Si te hubiera seguido
by Miss Blondy Fabray
Summary: Qué hubiera pasado si Pudge hubiera seguido a Alaska? El destino podría ser distinto o la tragedía nunca se alajaría de los jovenes? Contiene Spoilers del final. Un pequeño cambio en el último día antes.


What If I Had Followed You?

Looking for Alaska (Buscando a Alaska) Fanfic

Todo era perfecto. Pensaba que soñaba, ya que nunca esperé tenerla a mi lado, sin capas. Alaska tenía a su "novio" y yo debía estar con Lara, pero esa noche nadie cumpliría su destino.

Era el mejor juego de "verdad o reto" de la vida.

Eso lo convertía en una noche única, lo que había deseado desde el momento en que la vi por primera vez. Aquellos ojos verdes esmeralda me habían cautivado como una serpiente a su presa. Volví al momento cuando sentí como su lengua se movía con la mía, ya había perdido mi razón en sus encantos. Yo era una presa fácil y ella una domadora experta.

Su sabor no era nada como lo había imaginado, sabía a cigarrillos y Mountain Dew y vino y Chap Stick. Aunque eso era lo que solía pasarme con Alaska, siempre la imaginaba como algo que no era, estaba tan ciego que me negaba a ver detrás de su máscara. No quería que la verdadera Alaska arruinara la imagen que tenía de MI Alaska. La chica animada y loca. La que me mostraba porno y que vivía la vida como si no hubiera mañana. No era un experto en Alaska, nadie lo era. Pero luego de nuestro juego de "Mejor día/ Peor día" sentía que la conocía. Al menos sabía que ella confiaba en mí.

-Menos lengua y más labios- Me dijo sin romper el beso. Yo pensaba que todo se trataba de las lenguas. Pero era Alaska la que hablaba, y claramente tenía más experiencia en esto que yo.

-¿Qué pasa con Jake y Lara? – Pregunté en un susurro, pero ella puso un dedo sobre sus labios e hizo la señal de "Sssh"

Escuché en el otro extremo de la habitación que El Coronel dijo algo, pero no le presté la suficiente atención como para reconocer sus palabras.

Pasé mis manos por el torso de Alaska. Acaricie su busto por debajo de la remera naranja pero por encima del sostén.

Nos movíamos acorde un ritmo, mi cuerpo entre sus piernas.

-Esto es tan divertido- susurró ella en mi oído. -Pero estoy tan cansada. ¿Para ser continuado?- sonrió ladinamente. Amaba su sonrisa.

Luego se dio vuelta, dejo su cabeza en mi pecho y cerró los ojos. Cuando asumí que ya estaba dormida murmuré -Te amo Alaska Young-. Nunca antes había dicho algo en mi vida con tanta seguridad.

No habíamos tenido sexo, ni siquiera estábamos desnudos. Éramos solo dos adolescentes besándose y durmiendo uno al lado del otro. Conocí el Paraíso.

Me dormí sin notarlo. De todas formas, no dormí bien. No podía dejar de pensar en las acciones de minutos atrás. Aun podía sentir su sabor en mi boca. Repentinamente oí el teléfono sonar, creo. Creo que Alaska se levantó. Creo que ella fue la que atendió. Creo.

De lo único que estoy seguro es que me levanté al escuchar el fuerte golpe de la puerta que dio Alaska al regresar. Estaba sollozando.

-¡Tengo que irme de aquí!- grito para que nos quedara en claro. Estaba nerviosa, solo la había visto así el día de Acción de Gracias.

La duda me ganó y deje salir de mis labios una pregunta que nunca sería contestada-¿Qué pasó?-.

-¡Lo olvidé! Dios, ¿Cuántas veces puedo arruinar todo?-. Luego gritó –TENGO QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ. AYUDENME. Distraigan al Águila. Tomó el ramo de flores blancas que le había regalado su "Novio" y nos dejó sin decir nada más, confiando en que cumplamos su petición.

Miré al Coronel con duda. El reconoció mi mirada y simplemente tomó los 3 fuegos artificiales que quedaban. Se fue para poder, como había prometido, crear la distracción. No quería estar solo con mis pensamientos así que lo seguí. De todas formas mis pensamientos me perseguían, como los fantasmas del pasado a Alaska.

Nos Fuimos.

No le dijimos: No conduzcas, estás ebria.

No le dijimos: Esto puede esperar hasta mañana.

No la seguimos. Al menos no los dos.

Di la vuelta mientras corría. -¡¿A dónde vas?!- Preguntó el Coronel. Claramente era una pregunta capciosa.

Corrí como si nunca hubiera fumado. Como nunca antes en mi vida.

Llegué justo a tiempo. -¿Pudge?- Alaska me observó intrigada desde su auto y colocó las llaves, estaba a punto de arrancar.

-Esperá, por favor esperá- Fui hasta el auto. Alaska nunca cerraba sus puertas, corrección, no se podían cerrar, por lo que entré y me senté en el lugar del copiloto.

La chica al verme quedó fría. Miré sus ojos. Estaban cansados, rojos. Casi tapando su perfecto brillo verde y llenos de lágrimas negras. Me acerqué a ella y limpié sus ojos con delicadeza. ¿Cuánto maquillaje usaba? No lo necesitaba con lo perfecta que era.

Tomé su mano libre y la acaricié. –No tenés que estar sola- dejé el comentario en el aire.

Ella lo negó y colocó una mano en mi pecho para alejarme; con la otra encendía el auto. Deseé que el auto no arrancara, pero por primera vez encendió sin demora. –No entendés Pudge. Debo ir…y sola- dijo y fijó sus ojos cristalinos en la carretera. La velocidad aumentaba con cada segundo que pasaba.

Suspiré, me frustraba ver los cambios de Alaska. -Me voy a quedar con vos quieras o no-.

Volteó hacia mí, su mirada destrozada. Alaska se estaba cayendo a pedazos frente a mí, por segunda vez. Aunque sus ojos tenían tristeza, irónicamente sonrió. -Solo te podés quedar con una condición…- volvió a fijarse en el camino, estaba agradecido por eso.

-Te di tiempo para pensar. ¿Qué significa el laberinto de Bolívar?-

Hubo un silencio, lo que la desilusionó. -¡Rápido! No voy a bajar la velocidad para que tu triste trasero sin respuestas tenga que largarse de mi auto. ¿El Vivir o El Morir? ¿Escapar del mundo o el final de él?-

No tenía respuestas, solo estaba seguro de que ella estaba ebria y conducía como maniática. ¡¿Acaso buscaba matarnos?!

Tal vez si, o tal vez necesitaba ir urgentemente a este lugar. -Alaska, ninguno. El laberinto es más que eso. Entre morir y vivir hay una cosa en común, el sufrimiento- Al hablar por fin comprendí. Sentía que entendía lo que pasaba frente a mis ojos y en la mente de ella. -¡Es el laberinto del sufrimiento! Y… vos no tenés que sufrir.-

Alaska tomó el volante con más fuerza -¿De qué hablás?-

-¿A dónde vamos?- Lo último que necesitaba escuchar era un sitio divino.

-Al cementerio, hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de mi madre- Inmediatamente su lagrimeo volvió.

-Sé que la amás, pero no tenés que hacerte esto. Te autodestruís. No sufrás Alaska. Tu madre te perdona, vos solo te tenés que perdonar. Perdoname a mí por tardar en seguirte. Perdonar, esa es la solución para salir del laberinto.- Con la confianza, que no tenía, me acerqué a ella y besé sus lágrimas. -No tenés que estar sola, sé que vos no lo sentís, pero yo sí. Te amo. Y podemos salir o recorrer el laberinto del sufrimiento, juntos.-

Una luz de la carretera iluminaba el rostro de Alaska. Se veía como un ángel. –No... Yo también te amo. Perdoname, por favor perdónenme- Al terminar de hablar dejó el control del auto. Soltó su cinturón para poder abrazarme y besarme. Me abrazó como si supiera lo que estaba por venir. La luz se acercó más y más hasta que todo se volvió oscuro y solo reconocí el sonido del golpe.

No me había dado cuenta hasta que volví a estar consiente. Alaska Young me salvó. Ella, es mi Gran Quizás.

No me había dado cuenta, de que había escuchado las últimas palabras de Alaska Young.


End file.
